1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal device, a topology management device, and a location management device in a situation wherein a communication network is comprised of sets of mobile terminal devices, the topology management device, and the location management device, and to a communication method in the communication network.
2. Related Background Art
There are studies on an ad hoc network in which mobile terminal devices, which constitute the network, relay transmitted data among them to implement data transmission in a multihop method among the mobile terminal devices. The known methods of constructing the ad hoc network include a method in which each mobile terminal device autonomously calculates a route to another mobile terminal device (e.g., cf. Document 1 “T. Clausen, P. Jacquet, Project Hipercom, “Optimized Link State Routing Protocol (OLSR),” RFC3626, Internet <URL:www.ietf org/rfc/rfc3626.txt>”). Another known method is one in which a control device different from the mobile terminal devices calculates a route and notifies the mobile terminal devices of the calculated route (e.g., cf. Document 2 “Bharat Bhargava, Xiaoxin Wu, Yi Lu, and Wechao Wang, “Integrating Heterogeneous Wireless Technologies: A Cellular Aided Mobile Ad hoc Network (CAMA),“ ACM Mobile Network and Applications, 2003”).
In the method wherein each mobile terminal device autonomously calculates the route, for example, as described in the Document 1, the mobile terminal devices constituting the ad hoc network exchange terminal identification information (routing information) on the network with each other. This permits each mobile terminal device to figure out a location where another mobile terminal device is located on the ad hoc network, and thus enables each mobile terminal device to determine a route to the other mobile terminal device.
In the other method wherein the separate control device calculates the route between mobile terminal devices, for example, as described in the Document 2, the control device collects the routing information from all the mobile terminal devices. The control device is able to figure out a location where each mobile terminal device is located on the ad hoc network, based on this routing information, and thus the control device is able to determine a route between mobile terminal devices.